A Day in the Life
by PenNamesAreThereForAReason
Summary: When Tori Vega and Jade West are put together to make a documentary for Sikowitz's class; Tori decides who better to do the documentary on than themselves. Jori two-shot.
1. Chapter 1

**_A Day in the Life_**

 ** _Chapter 1_**

 ** _Hollywood Arts(No POV):_**

We start this little adventure on what seems to be a normal day for Tori Vega and her friends. They had just been assigned a documentary project by Sikowitz last period. Claiming the coconut told him to assign the project. As the gang sat down at their usual table on the Asphalt Cafe for lunch Tori Vega and Jade West were currently bickering about Tori's sister, Trina. Earlier that morning, the older Vega sister had kicked Tori out of her car on the way to school stating that she needed the extra space for her friends. Tori had decided to walk the rest of the way until she was stopped by Jade pulling up next to her on the sidewalk taking her the rest of the way.

"I don't know why you don't call me or Andre, Vega", the goth sighed, sipping on her coffee. "You know she comes up with an excuse to kick you out of the car every morning before she pulls in the parking lot.

"I know. But Andre is seeing that new girlfriend of his and she's a little out there. And you are a little too you in the morning", Tori replied, pulling out the information on Sikowitz's documentary project. . Half reading and half listening to Jade ramble on.

"I'm just saying we both know that your sister has no friends. At least any that go here." Jade started reading the paper over from over Tori's shoulder. "She just wanted more space for that gigantic ego of hers."

"You're one to talk Jade 'Muscle Car' West", Tori let out a chuckle.

"I only got the car because Daddy Dearest said it was that or my stepmother's Volkswagen", Jade shot back, snatching the paper from Tori.

"Well I don't blame you for picking it over that", she replied letting out a squeak as Jade had taken her paper.

"Sorry Vega, but your arm kept getting in the way. Besides I might as well read over this as well", the goth smirked. "Don't you agree partner?"

"I guess so. I still don't know why Sikowitz paired us up but everyone else got to pick their partners", Tori tapped her chin.

"Well we do have undeniable chemistry when it comes to these projects. As much as it hurts to admit it", Jade set the paper down. "But I guess I'll just have to carry you through another project I suppose."

""You mean have me carry you through the third project this year", Tori shot back sticking her tongue out, quickly darting away from the table after she saw the smirk on Jade's face.

Jade left the cafe shortly after Beck arrived with his girlfriend of six months. Taryn or Tara, Jade never cared to learn her name. As she walked back into the school she heard a crash and then the unmistakable voice of Tori Vega. She opened the door revealing Tori holding up a shelf full of video equipment. Jade sauntered over letting out a laugh.

"Damn Vega, I can't leave you alone for 10 minutes without you getting yourself in trouble."

"Ha ha, very funny. I was getting the equipment we were going to need when the bracket for the shelf fell off", Tori looked Jade in the eye and motioned to the shelf with her head. "Are you going to help me here?"

"Dunno what's in it for me?"

"Really that's what you're worried about right now. I'm standing here holding up a forty pound shelf", she quickly backtracked. "I'll pay for your coffee for the week. No, the next two weeks."

"You've got yourself a deal, Vega", Jade picked up the silver bracket from the ground and slid it back into the wall as Tori set the shelf back down on it. "Now what do we need to grab from here?"

"Those two cases and that ring light box. Oh, and those microphones", Tori pointed as she grabbed one of the cases and the ring light. "Can we put this in your car? I figured we might as well start today after school."

"Yeah, it's no problem. Your sister isn't going to be a problem tonight I hope", Jade picked up the other case. "What do you plan on doing this documentary on anyways?"

"Us. With the two of us playing each other. I figured it would give us a chance to showcase our acting", she stated flashing the goth a smile. "What do you think?"

"It's not the worst idea you've had. But I don't think that Tori Vega can do Jade West", Jade shot back using her accent to mock Tori as she opened her trunk.

"You know I really don't talk like that, West. And who says that you can do Tori Vega", Tori set the equipment ;in the trunk.

"I can do anyone I want, Vega", Jade spat back unaware of the gang walking up to the girls.

"Sounds like trouble in paradie", Robbie looked down at Rex in terror. As Jade yanked the puppet away and it into the path of the oncoming traffic. "Rex!"

"Jadey, why did you do that? You know he didn't mean anything by it", Cat asked as Robbie walked back with the pieces that remained of Rex.

"Because that puppet has been on my last nerve for the past week. Him and Vega. But I can't throw her into traffic", the goth laughed, looking to Tori. "So are we going Vega?"

"Yeah, sure I guess. Sorry Robbie, you know how she gets when we have to work together", Tori waved to the gang before Jade sped off towards the Vega home.

As they arrived Mrs. Vega was bringing in the groceries greeting the girls as they took the video gear up to Tori's room. When they came back downstairs Mr. Vega had gotten home on one of his breaks he'd had since a promotion a few months prior.

"Nice to have you over again, Jade", Mrs. Vega smiled, nudging Mr. Vega in the side. "Isn't it nice, David?"

"Uh, yes. Very nice do you plan on staying for dinner, Jade", Mr. Vega questioned.

"I wasn't planning on it. But if Tori and you guys don't mind", Jade shrugged. "I guess so."

"That's great news", Mrs. Vega replied. "With Trina not being here tonight I've made way too much to go three ways."

While Mrs. Vega finished making dinner, Tori and Jade had returned upstairs to write up a script for their documentary. Tori looked over to Jade. "So, why are you really staying for dinner?"

"My mom's out of town and it just doesn't feel like home when I'm alone there" Jade sighed. "And I heard that your mom was an amazing cook. At least when it comes to dinner."

"She can be. Just never ask her for breakfast", Tori chuckled. "Why are you recording this?"

"So I can get your mannerisms down", the goth replied putting her phone away. "What do you say we go eat with your parents now?"

Jade would never admit it for years to come. But in that one dinner she felt what it was like to truly have a family. Tori's parents were supportive of everything their daughter was doing. The only time someone swore was surprisingly from Tori saying she bit the tip of her tongue. There was no shouting, nothing being thrown. For the first time in a while Jade was truly happy. She even thought that she may even be able to confess her feelings to Tori. But she filed that away as Mr. Vega received a call from his work. He excused himself and left the girls to talk into the night. Jade wouldn't find out until a few hours later that the call had been about the older Vega sister being detained for apparent stalking. Giving Jade and on some days Tori ammunition to use against Trina.

 _ **A/N: That's where I'm cutting it off for now. Just wanted to get this out since it's been in my mind for a few weeks. I'll be releasing the next chapter of 'A Night of Remembrance' next time I post. It's nice to be back and I hope you guys will enjoy what I'm going to be putting out.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapter 2_**

 ** _Vega House(No POV):_**

Tori awoke the next morning to the focused eyes of Jade West. The aspiring singer smiled and sat up picking her phone up. Checking the Slap and a few of her other social media outlets.

"Let me guess, you're studying my sleep pattern", Tori chuckled, breaking the silence. "Little creepy don't you think?"

"I don't need to know that. Cat recorded you sleeping ages ago for me", the goth stated. Sipping a coffee that was next to her. "You look so peaceful when you sleep but you take forever to wake up , Vega. This is my fourth cup of coffee already."

"You know life wouldn't be so slow for you if you weren't so high on caffeine every morning."

"It's the only way I can deal with Cat and mornings at home", Jade frowned. "This was honestly the first morning that I didn't really need the coffee because I wasn't woken up by arguing or my mom when the pizza guy she likes delivers."

"Well I'm glad to hear that my home was where you could find peace", Tori set her phone down. "Is life at home really that bad for you?"

"It wasn't always bad. I don't remember it getting bad until I was starting sixth grade", Jade replied. "The day I came back from my first day of school my mom was sitting at the table with an ice pack on her face. My dad had been up for a promotion but didn't get it. He exploded on my mom when he got home. The weeks that followed my parents got more and more distant from me. Family dinners turned into dinners with my mom. Those quickly became money on the fridge for takeout nights. The only bright side of that first year was meeting Cat. She made excuses to sleep over constantly because she knew that my parents would act like parents when she was there. It helped for a few weeks but I knew that they weren't being sincere."

"Cat's always been the sweetest one in the group. But if your parents are like this how'd you get a car out of this?"

"My stepmom decided that her and my father needed better looking cars. Like I said yesterday I had a choice between the muscle car or the Volkswagen. I only ended up with the car because they didn't want it anymore. But I think that's all you need to know about me right now, Vega."

"Okay, so what's your opinion on me", Tori giggled as Jade nearly choked on her coffee. "You know so I can get into character. Because I know you always say you hate me-"

"I don't hate you, Vega. I hate your positive outlook on everything. Because it reminds me of little Jade. I used to be positive with no care in the world. And then all of that went to shit."

"It didn't go to shit because of you, Jade. That's your parent's doing, specifically your father by the sound of it. But your mom could have been supportive like mothers usually are. You were dealt a bad hand in life and you've made the best of it. Look at the group of friends you have that support you. Cat, Beck, Andre, Robbie and me. We all care about you. Even if you don't always notice it."

"I have always noticed it, Vega. I just have never wanted to embrace it. Because after my parents and the break-up with Beck I keep telling myself that I'm done trusting people. But somehow I always find myself trusting you. You were there for me when I broke up with Beck. When I needed help with my play."

"I helped you because you're my friend Jade. You are as important as anyone else in our group in this world", Tori flashed a smile.

"Thank you, Ve-Tori. That means a lot more to me than you probably think it does", Jade smiles back. Picking up her notebook from her side opening it up and handing it to Tori. "I should probably mention that I tend to write before I sleep. So I kind of wrote up a script last night."

"You wrote this all between dinner and now?"

"More like between dinner and when you went to do that weird spa mask thing."

"It feels nice and makes my face smell nice", Tori shot back. "Keeps the skin soft too."

"Okay, beauty tips and tricks aside. What do you think about the script? Because I'm ready to film it."

"Sure, let me go get all Jaded up and we can get this show on the road", Tori stood up and retreated into her bathroom.

Jade in the meantime had set up the equipment downstairs, brewed a fresh pot of coffee, got all Vega-ed up and decided to watch some TV until she heard a door close and the footsteps getting closer. She turned around, stunned when she came face to face with a Jaded up Tori Vega. Both of the girls couldn't stop the smile that grew on their faces.

"It suits you Vega", Jade smirked. "Maybe we should make this a regular look for you"

"I don't know about that. I mean I like the green and blue streaks. But I don't think I could do the pitch black hair."

"Yeah, I've been thinking about going with a lighter brown lately"

"I think that'd be a good look on you actually", Tori grinned.

"Okay, enough of the mushy shit. Let's get you into character and start filming"

"Fair enough. But I don't need to get in character. I've been ready for this role since our play last year."

"Um, wow didn't know that you've been stalking little ole me", Jade chuckled. "To be fair I've been keeping my eye on you as well, Vega. But you already knew that. Don't need my competition out-acting me."

"Is the Jade West actually admitting that I, Tori Vega am a threat", Tori replied.

"Sometimes. But sometimes I think we'd be unstoppable if we worked together more often. I mean look at all the group projects we've gotten stuck on together and passed with flying colors"

"I know. It feels like we need each other to succeed sometimes. Before you came to Hollywood Arts I had no problem ace-ing my solo projects and getting the lead roles. After you came along it wasn't like that anymore. I finally had a reason to actually improve my skills. So I guess what I'm trying to say is that you've made me better in the time you've been at Hollywood Arts, Vega."

"It's nice to hear that, Jade. I knew you needed me", the singer walked to the kitchen to get herself a drink.

"More than you know, Tori", the goth said under her breath.

"What was that?"

"Bring me one too", Jade quickly replied turning away from the kitchen.

The two girls rehearsed their scene for most of the morning. Jade making fun of Tori's impression of her(secretly liking it though). Tori kept insisting she didn't talk like that when ever Jade delivered her lines as Tori. They decided on calling it a day after their tenth run through the script. Both girls decided that they had done the best they probably could have done. Their timing couldn't have been better as Mr and Mrs. Vega walked in with Trina behind them.

"Hey, good morning stalker", Jade said, an ear to ear grin on her face. "Meet any lovely ladies in lock-up?"

"It wasn't that kind of lock-up", Trina shot back. "Right Dad?"

"Well, not exactly. Sometimes the ladies tend to get a little handsy."

"Okay, but it didn't happen to me", Trina shouted before stomping up the stairs.

"Keep telling yourself that, more annoying Vega", Jade chuckled, before jumping half a foot away when she saw Tori still dressed up as her.

"Forget about me, Jade", Tori smiled. Batting her eyelashes. "And here I was thinking I was the more annoying Vega."

"Can I say you are when your demon of a sister isn't around?"

"Nope because then it would only be sometimes. I'm an all or nothing gal. You should know that by now, West."

"Did we miss something", Mrs. Vega chimed in.

"No, your daughter just doesn't want to break character. She's been like this since we had a challenge at Sikowitz's one night."

"Alright, alright. Let me go change. I'll be back down in a few", Tori retreated upstairs.

"So Jade, how are things going with you and Tori", Mrs. Vega asked.

"What do you mean? We're just two classmates working on a project."

"Jade, I know love when I see it. And every time Tori has you over I see the way you two are with each other. It's just a matter of you admitting it to yourselves and to each other."

"Mrs. Vega, I've already admitted it to myself. It's always on my mind. I'm just afraid that if Tori and I were to make that jump, things wouldn't be the same. Everything would change and I don't know how I'd feel about it."

"Life is going to change regardless, Jade. Wouldn't you like to have someone to go through those changes alongside of you?"

"Yes, bu-"

"And you love our daughter, yes?"

"I don't exactly know what this is exactly."

"You know you're a good actress, Jade. But a pretty shit liar. It's the same thing we tell our Tori when she's all mopey after you leave. You just need to be brave enough to admit your feelings"

"Don't get me wrong. I want to tell her. I've always got to watch what I say around her because I'm afraid that I might slip up and tell her."

"Telling her wouldn't be the worst thing to happen would it?"

"I guess it wouldn't be", Jade said. Tori came downstairs moments later.

"Hey, what did I miss?"

"Oh, your father and I were showing Jade Trina's mugshot", Mrs. Vega quickly replied. "Would you like to see it?"

"No, I don't think it would beat the one from when she tried to steal that guy's car in the Hills."

Jade decided to stay for lunch leaving shortly after. Tori decided to edit the footage of their scenes. Fixing the audio and color correcting the video. She watched the tape all the way through. Laughing at some of their banter, the two had been making a case as to why the Scissoring was better than the Conjuring and vice versa. She was enjoying reliving the debate until she had went to get a drink having left the playback on. When she came back she had heard the voices of her parents and Jade speaking. She wrote it off as them poking fun at Trina's mugshot. That was until she heard something that made her realize it wasn't about Trina.

 _"Mrs. Vega, I've already admitted it to myself. It's always on my mind. I'm just afraid that if Tori and I were to make that jump, things wouldn't be the same. Everything would change and I don't know how I'd feel about it."_

 _"Life is going to change regardless, Jade. Wouldn't you like to have someone to go through those changes alongside of you?"_

 _"Yes, bu-"_

 _"And you love our daughter, yes?"_

 _"I don't exactly know what this is exactly."_

 _"You know you're a good actress, Jade. But a pretty shit liar. It's the same thing we tell our Tori when she's all mopey after you leave. You just need to be brave enough to admit your feelings"_

 _"Don't get me wrong. I want to tell her. I've always got to watch what I say around her because I'm afraid that I might slip up and tell her."_

 _"Telling her wouldn't be the worst thing to happen would it?"_

 _"I guess it wouldn't be"_

 ** _Hollywood Arts(No POV):_**

Tori had been anticipating the arrival of Jade all morning. She had been starting to think the goth wasn't going to show up until she was yanked into one of the janitor's closets. There she was, face to face with Jade West once again. Today was the day, after seeing the conversation between Jade and her parents. Tori Vega was ready to tell Jade West that she had fallen for the goth.

"I thought you weren't going to show up today, West", the singer grinned.

"Didn't think I was going to let you take all the glory for yourself did you, Vega", the goth smirked back.

"I've actually got to talk to you about something important, Jade."

"Well I pulled you into the closet and I also need to talk to you about something too."

"Is this going to be about what you were discussing with my parents?"

"H-how'd you find out about that", Jade said. Feeling herself actually start to sweat.

"We kind of forgot to turn off all of the equipment when we finished doing our scene."

"Oh, so I guess all that's left is asking if you want to give it a try?"

"Jade, I've been trying to get a read on if you felt the same way about me for months. Why do you think I've gotten Sikowitz to put us in the same group every time we've had to work in pairs?"

"How'd you manage to do that without any of us noticing?"

"I sent him a shipment of coconuts to last him a year. Well that and he claims the coconuts gave him visions of us being together one day."

"Didn't you think that was a little creepy on his part?"

"Jade we go to a performing arts school. Who here isn't a little creepy or a little too open about their lives?"

"That's true I guess", Jade shrugged.

"But to answer your question I would love to give us a try. I think everyone's waiting for us to get together. I heard Andre and Robbie have fifty dollars on us getting together."

"Well I've got no problem with Andre getting an easy fifty dollars. But I don't know about Robbie."

"Okay, fair enough. What do you say we go shock the school?"

"After you, Vega", Jade smiled. Pointing towards the door.

As the two girls walked out of the janitor's closet; Jade grabbed onto Tori's shoulders pushing her against her locker. The goth quickly closed the space between herself and her now former frenemy. The pair sharing a kiss that looked like it meant everything to them. In the background, Beck had handed Andre and Robbie each fifty dollars. Walking away from the lockers after. Cat had been squealing as soon as she had seen them kissing. Sikowitz had began to praise the coconut's visions.

In the months and eventually years that followed, Tori and Jade had co-starred in three different plays. The pair always arguing about who got which part still. Everyone wrote it off as some things never change. Jade had moved out of her mom's house after high school graduation. The girls had stayed with the rest of the Vega family until Tori had been signed by a record label(still doing acting on the side) and Jade had been fortunate enough to find herself writing the reboot of 'Tales from the Crypt'. Their careers had them as two of the most popular celebrities in Hollywood. Once they had been established as mainstays in their respective area of work they married. A private ceremony of course, just their friends from Hollywood Arts and their parents. The Wests never attended, leaving Beck to walk Jade down the aisle. Jade had always insisted that it didn't bother her. But Tori knew that her wife was trying to keep her defensive wall up around their friends. In the end they were both thankful for that one day in their life that made life better for both of them.

 ** _A/N: And that's the end guys. I'm sorry it took so long to get part two out. I had some internet issues when I got back and it took a little bit for everything to go back to normal. With this finished we can now focus on 'Night of Remembrance'. And after that I've got some plans, but I'm not sure if where any of them will go yet. I hope you guys enjoyed this as much as I liked writing it up. See you all next time._**


End file.
